One Night
by Kelsey Pearl
Summary: Soi Fon likes someone. Will her Captain figure out who?


**One Night**

"You're really cute, Soi. Do you have a boyfriend?" The young bodyguard looked up, surprise and alarm on her features. Her Goddess would make comments about her looks all the time, but she had never asked Soi Fon about her relationships. Not that she had any to talk about.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend." The Captain stared at the girl in front of her in wry amusement. She always knew when the young girl was hiding something, because her face gave it away.

"Oh, really? What about a girlfriend?" Soi's head snapped up, and she nearly shouted her answer.

"No!" Then she blushed, and looked at her hands, which she was starting to find very interesting. But the cat woman wouldn't let such an opportunity as this go to waste.

It was a secret that Yoruichi had a crush on her tomboyish subordinate. She would drop hints to the girl all the time, but she was either to dense or unbelievable to act on them. So the dark skinned Goddess was going to use this as an opportunity to get some information.

"Have something against girls?" She asked, her grin ever widening. Soi looked nervous, on edge, like someone would attack any minute.

"No...I like girls." She nearly whispered. The Captain, if possible, grew even happier in demeanor. She had determined that Soi Fon liked girls. That was step one of her plan.

"That's interesting. Atleast this clears up that you aren't in to Kisuke. He was starting to get hopeful." The girl went from embarrassed to pissed in a second.

"That unworthy bastard should keep his thoughts out of the gutter for once. I could never ever begin to think of the idea of being attracted to someone like him. Arrogant, obnoxious, lazy, and dirty. Strength like his, that comes so naturally, is a gift. One he doesn't appreciate in the slightest. He makes me sick!" The Captain thought it was adorable how overly defensive the girl was about her best friend.

"Well, are you interested in anyone then?" The Captain watched the girl go from surprise, to embarrassment, to happy, and finally landing on guilty in a second. She wondered who could make her subordinate so unnerved.

"Perhaps." She mumbled.

"Who?" The girl opened her mouth, as if to talk, but instead closed it tight. But the were-cat was persistent, and didn't like to be out of the loop. She especially disliked not knowing something about the Chinese girl she liked.

"Is it Lisa from eighth? Or maybe Captain Unohana? Wait, do you like the girl who serves as my fourth seat?" She bounced, curious.

"No. And gross." She added, almost as an afterthought.

"Do I know them?" The girl looked at her Commander, her eyes softening a bit.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"A very long time. Before I was even born."

"Oh, an older woman." She said, waggling her eyebrows, which earned her a death glare.

"Okay, sorry. How well do I know her?"

"To be honest, Yoruichi-sama, I don't think you know her that well. You just think you know a lot about her. But she likes to hide her true self from everyone. I don't think she is comfortable in her own skin. She is forced to be someone else, since birth.

"But she isn't really like that. She is caring and compassionate. Only people really close to her know what she's really like. She is perfect, with a bright future ahead of her. And I think, if I can judge, that her deepest desire is to find someone she can be with forever. Someone that will protect her, even when she doesn't need it, and someone who will love her unconditionally."

To the Captain, it sounded a lot like her. Even the dream thing was right. Her subordinate was staring at her with guarded eyes.

_Wait. Does Soi like me as well? Is she really talking about me?_

"What's her name?" The bodyguard stood. She was avoiding her Captain's eyes. She stared to walk away. But the woman wouldn't have that, and stood to grab her hand.

"Soi Fon, answer me. Wat is her name?" The Goddesswas serious now, all traces of playfulness gone. The bodyguard though, afraid to answer, pulled away and walked out.

But she did call over her shoulder, stopping the Captain from pursuing her.

"The woman's name...it means one night." Then she was gone. Yoruichi was stumped. One night? What the hell does that mean?


End file.
